Lost Past
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Rose lost her memory. She forgot everything and everyone, except her Birth date. A Moroi and Dhimper cupole take her in. Told her what she was and got her the Promise Mark. Nine months later, The gang have all graduated and Rose is in Human High School. They suddenly meet, but Rose has no idea who they are. They try to get her to remember, but 'Alexis' wont have any of it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

"your leaving me?" My voice was barely a whisper. Dimitri looked pained in telling me this, but not to pained into not doing it. Dimitri tried to grab my arms, but I pulled back. Not allowing him to touch me.

"Just for a while Roza, I'm going to be Tash-" I looked at him in shock.

"Your leaving me? For her? What am I? Am I not good enough?" Dimitri looked sad.

"No Roza, you are more then good enough." he looked down at me. I saw his eyes begging me to understand. I stepped back and grabbed my bag.

"Bye, Guardian Belikov." I saw pain in his eyes once more before I walked out. I didn't go back to my room. I went straight to the garage. I couldn't stand around and watch Dimitri with Tasha. I couldn't. it would hurt to much, but as they say, if you love someone so much, you have to let them go when it's time. I hopped in a jeep. I knocked the gurdian on the head and he fell unconscious. I opened the gate.

I was out.

I was driving.

I had no idea where I was going.

I was just driving.

I stopped to get gas and some food. After I got them and paid, I sat in the car and drove for an hour before I felt the pull.

The pull of being sucked into Lissa's head, so I pulled over, and let the pull take me.

"_What do you mean she's gone!?" Alberta was in the gurdian's houses, along with Dimitri, Alto, and my mom. Alberta looked shocked, Dimitri looked like he wanted to die, Alto looked surprised and my mom looked worry. I did expect that one. My mom I mean. _

"_I went to look for her and she wasn't in her room. She never came to breakfast, lunch or dinner. She never went to class." Lissa was in tears and Christian pulled her into him. Alberta looked as if she was hurt, but she only let it show for a second before her mask was up, hiding her emotions. _

"_We'll find her Princess." Lissa shook her head. _

"_I went to the garage. A car's missing." just then Dimitri got a phone call. It ended in a train of Russian Curs words. _

"_She's right. A car's missing, the gurdian at the gate was knocked unconscious. He was taken to the infirmary." _

I pulled myself out of her head and I began driving again. I drove for another two days, not knowing where I ended up. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and it was about three in the afternoon. The roads weren't as busy as the city, but it was a small town, but the Rose were still busy.

I stopped at a red light, were the roads split in three, left, right or straight. When the light turned green, I went straight, but it was a bad idea. There was more cars here though and when I went straight, a car from the right side came crashing into me.

I hurt, and I hurt all over. My head hurt, and it felt warm. There was something on my body that I couldn't shift. My neck hurt I could barly keep my eyes open.

"Sweetie? Please keep your eyes open, please." that was a womans voice. I never heard it before, but I didn't care. I really wanted to listen to her, and do as she said, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes groaning.

I was thinking about Dimitri, and about Lissa. I knew they would find me, well Lissa anyway. Dimitri was too caught up with Tasha to care about me. But the more I thought about it, the harder it was to remember anything. First I forgot how Dimitri looked, then I forgot him completely. The same with Lissa and everyone else. Even my mom.

I felt pressure being released on my body. I was dragged out of the car and put on a streatcher. A mask thing went on my face and a neck and head brace was around my head. I soon fell into the blackness, forgetting everyone of my past.

**Womans POV**

I followed the girl to the Hospital. As soon as she was in the ambulance, they took off. I followed close behind. But they sped off. I was about a half hour behind them, but I heard what hospital they were taking her too, and when I got there I walked up to the reseption.

"Hey. A girl was admitted today after being in a crash. I was wondering if I could see her?" The reseptionist who I talked to once before years ago. I remembered her name was Betty.

"She's still in surgery. She should be out in a few hours. The doctor will be with you after." I nodded and went to the waiting room.

I was worried for the girl. She would have parents who missed her, didn't know where she was. Friends who love her. I sighed and pushed back the feelings of never having a daughter of my own. My body wouldn't alow me to produce a baby. So my husband and I gave up trying after two years. My phone started to chime and it was him. I sighed slightly, knowing what was going to be said.

"Danni? Are you okay? I heard about the crash." I laughed a little. Of course he did, he was a cop. The best one in town too. He was so predictable. He was always worrying about me. Even if I was in the next room.

"I'm okay Nick, but a girl was hit, and I wanted to know if she was okay." I reassured him and I heard him sigh in relief. "I'm in the hospital. A girl was hit and she looked bad when I got to her. She's only a kid, Nick. She couldn't have been older then eighteen."

"Okay, I'll come over." I knew he would. He wouldn't stop worrying until he saw I was safe and unharmed. I sighed.

"See you soon." we said our good byes and we hung up. I was waiting for another ten mintues before the doctor came into the waiting room.

"danni?" I smiled at Dr. Niell. He smiled back. We were old friends.

"The girl. Is she okay?" He sighed and looked at me.

"She is pretty scrapped up. She has cuts and a few deep wounds, but we got all the glass out, and it's all stiched. She damaged her eyes, so she would have to go to an Optician. She has a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist. Stiches in her head, but other then that she's fine. Were just waiting for her to wake up." I nodded and looked at him.

"Can I see her?" he nodded and I followed him to a room. I smiled and walked into the room, alone. She stirred and woke up slowly. I smiled again as Niell closed the door, knowing she woke up, but wanting to give her time to adjust.

**Rose POV**

"Do I know you?" the woman shook her head no. I was slightly sad about that. She seemed nice.

"I'm Danni. I wanted to see if you were alright after the crash." I smiled. I liked her already. I was half expecting her to say that she was my mom because she was so kind. I would have offered her a name to tell her who I was but I didn't know, I only knew My birth date.a few minutes later a doctor came in.

"Oh." the doctor came in and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Niell." said the doctor who walked in the door. I smiled in return. "Do you know your name?" I shook my head.

"Do you know what age you are?" I shook my head again. "Can you rememebr anything?" I nodded slightly and he smiled.

"I know my birth date, that's all." The doctor smiled at me and grabbed his clipboard.

"Will you tell me?" I nodded and coughed.

"May second, 1994."

"So your nearly eighteen." I shrugged and looked at the doctor.

"What wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked quietly. Danni put her hand over mine in a motherly way and I smiled slighty.

"You could have amnisua. it usaully takes place during an accident, that had cause a head injury, or a really bad event, which cases your body to shut down, to bury the pain of that trama." I made an 'o' with my mouth and looked her at Danni, she smiled slightly.

"Do you remember a number of a parent or a friend we can contact?" I shook my head sadly. Danni spoke up and I smiled at what se said.

"Dr. if it was okay with you and, the girl, Nick and I could take care of her." the dr nodded and smiled, I smiled too and nodded my head.

"I would like that."

"Good." danni said and I smiled.

"You can go in a few days." I nodded and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV**

It's been nine months now. We all graduated and had guardians. If we ever found Rose, she would be trialed straight away ad depending on how good she was, she would be my gurdain, but I would pay her to be my gurdain anyway.

We went to the mall. The human teens where still in school for another three months, so the mall would be slightly emptied. Christian, Alberta, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, Janine, alberta and a few others came with us. Mia and I had finished our shopping and we all made our way to the food court.

We ordered our food and sat down sighing. Christian squeezed my hand, sensing my discomfort. I strted to eat, feeling sad, because I knew Rose would have finished her food already.

**APOV(AKA Rose) **

My new name is Alexis Jones. My friends call my Lexi. I go to MHG **(You know the mall that the gang went to? That was two hours away? Its in that place, I don't kno the name, so if anyone could tell me? Thanks)** High School **(I'm from Ireland so I don't know schools in America.) **I asked Danni and Nick to pick my name, to give them the whole Parent adventure. My hair came to mid-back and I had deep blue highlights. I had side bangs that covered the left side of my face. I wore glasses because of the accident. The eyes doc. Told me I damaged my eyes during the colision. I sighed. I had good friends and family. I love my new life.

We were on a school trip and stopped into the mall to get some food. We were walking to the buses when I went searching for my phone. I had a mini panic attack when I couldn't find it. Tori walked up behind me and looked at me.

"Lexi? what's up?" I looked up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I forgot my phone!" She rolled her eyes again.

"Mrs. Pirelli? Alexis forgot her phone at the food court. Can we go back and look for it?" Mrs. Pirelli was a real bitch. She would do anything to eat me. She never let me do anything, but this time I was surprised when she let us go back by ourselves and gave us a time frame of ten minutes.

Tori and I ran back to the food court and looked for my phone. We started looking around the tables and on the floors.

"What phone is it? You have millions!" I stopped and scoffed.

"The iphone, you know the one with Spongebob on the back?" I swear I heard her groan and I rolled my eyes.

"Is this it?" I turned to see a guy with ice blue eyes and raven black hair. I grabbed the phone, kissed it and jumped.

"Tori! I got it!" She groaned and got off the floor. "Thank you! I didn't want to get a new one!" I kissed him on the cheek and Tori walked over.

"Cute."

"He found my phone." She almost went to her knees. "Thank you, thank god!" I rolled my eyes and she waked the back of my head.

"Alexis Jones!" I rolled my eyes.

"We're coming!" I smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you." Tori and I ran to Mrs. Pirelli.

**CPOV**

Rose kissed me! She kissed me! I stood there shocked, then she left. I sat back down and started to rub my face clean.

"She kissed me!"

"She acted like she didn't know us." Lissa sounded pained and I sighed, kissing the top of her head. "She changed her name, she didn't even look at me." Lissa had tears in her eyes.

"what was the blazers name?" Alberta asked.

"MHS." We ran and went in the direction of Rose.

"Who's going to the beach tomorrow?" there was a voice of a teen getting on a bus.

"Everyone!"

"What about you?" The question was directed at Rose. She smiled and nodded.

"Totally!"

"Looks like were going to the beach."

**RPOV**

"daddy, everyone's going to the beach, can I go?" I asked the after the cute guy gave me my phone.

"Okay, but Danni you and I are going out, to Toni's." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

Toni was my Nick's best friend. He had a hot son too, one of the reasons I want to go. I ran up stairs and found my red bikini which showed a lot. I didn't care. I grabbed some short shorts and a loose white top. Tori was outside waiting when I grabbed bag and threw a towel and my phone in as I ran of the house.

"I'm going!" and jumped in the car.

We were sitting on the breach and no time my dad was standing on the pathway calling me to go. The whole time at the beach I felt someone eyes on me, so I just put my shorts on and dumped everything else in a bag. I was walking up to my dad when my arm was taken in someone's hands.

"Let go of me." it was a really tall Russian guy, and the same people I saw in the mall.

"Roza, where are you going?" I pulled my arm away, but my wrist was snatched. "I'm sorry, I'm not Roza. You have me confused with someone else." I grabbed my wrist away and turned my back.

"Rose! Get back here!" that as the blond girl. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to them.

"Look, I don't know who you think you all are, but I'm not Rose, or Roza. You have me mistaken for someone else." I walked away, but once again my wrist was taken by the guy who found my phone.

"Rose! Your coming with us." I shook my head and he dragged me. "No I'm not! I'm not Rose!"

"Alexis?" Dad was walking down to me and I grabbed my wrist back and ran to him.

**CPOV**

"Alexis?" Said a man. Form the looks of him, he was a Moroi. Rose grabbed her wrist from me and ran to the man.

"Daddy, lets just go." She turned back and looked t us with terrified eyes. Abe looked hurt, Jnaine looked confused, Dimitri looked shocked, Lissa was about to cry, Eddie was going to go for Rose, and that's what he did.

He barged out and grabbed Rose my the hand.

"Rose, lets go." he was getting pissed. The guy looked angry and Rose grabbed her wrist back.

"If you touch her again, you will find yourself in a jail cell." he grabbed Rose by the shoulders, turned her around and started to walk off.

"What was that all about?"

"Daddy?" Abe looked hurt and I understood. His one and only daughter calling someone else 'daddy' must hurt.

"whata re we going to so now?"

"We follow them." everyone looked at eddie. "I'm no fool, I put a tracker on her." We all smiled, grabbed our stuff and got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. To Guest, yes this will be a long story. Rose must remember everything, starting from scratch. So it will be quite long. With school, I will be able to update only once a week, but I will try to get long chapters. If my writing is bad tell me so I can fix it up. Thanks. **

**RPOV**

The last few days was horrible. The same people kept coming up to me and insisting I woul go with them. They always called me 'Rose', but I have no idea who Rose was, but I did feel as if I knew them, but I didn't think to hard. every time I did, my head hurt like hell. Right now I was in my bathroom, searching for my pain meds.

I sighed and took off my glasses. Today, was officially the day I am no longer in high school. I have aplications in for some collages and everything. My graduation was last night and I had graduated at the top of my class with all honours. Danni and Nick were very proud of me, and I was proud of myself too.

I walked over to my dressing table and pulled out my hair curler. I curled my hair and put it up slightly and then I did my make up. I put on little fountation and bronzer, to emphisize my eyes, I did a smoky effect and put in dark gloss, to make my eyes pop. I then walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my outfit. I was wearing a strapless purple dress that came to mid thigh. I grabbed black heels and a balck cardiagain. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, grabbing my phone and keys, along with my purse.

"Mom! Daddy! I'm leaving!" I opened the door as they called from the living room.

"be safe!" I smiled and walked out of the door, saying 'good-bye' as I went. I walked across the road to Tori's house. I had a feeling someone was staring at me as I walked. I was slightly thanking myself for thinking about grabbing my stake and placing it in my bag.

**LPOV**

Rose walked across the road. She looked over, but she didn't see us as she just continued to walk over the road. The side of my face only stopped hurting. I sighed as tears sprang to my eyes and Christian squeezed my hand. We watched as the door opened and a woman came out of the house that Rose just came out from, walking over to the mail box and grabbing her mail. Alberta was starign at the woman, but I was thinking back to yesterday.

_Rose just graduated at top of her class. I was proud of her, but they didn't call her Rose. They called her Alexis. Others called her Lexi. I was proud of her, and I knew her mom and dad were too. A man and woman walked over and hugged Rose, and Alberta was staring at them, just like she had the beach. Well she was staring at the man. Sh might have a thing for him. _

_Anyway, Rose left the room and went into the bathroom. I followed, making sure they didn't come back in. she wasn't happy to see me. She keeps denying she knows me. That hurt a bit. But what she did made my heart brake. _

"_Rose! Please come home. I miss you, everyone misses you! Even Christian misses you!" She turned around and glared at me. She didn't turn at her name though, she turned at my voice. _

"_Will you just leave me alone! I don't know who you are, I don't know who Christian is. I deffinatly don't know who Rose is, so just leave me alone," she wlaked away from me but I grabbed her arm and that's when she turned and slapped my face hard. _

_I stood there holding my cheek and tears in my eyes. They slap hurt, but that's not why tears came to my eyes. It was the fact that my best friend had hit me. She loves me. She never would have hit me. _

"_Don't you ever touch me again." and then she walked out. I went out after, and everyone was looking at me. Christian sighed and pulled me to him. When we got in the car, that's when I cried silently against him. _

"I know them." Alberta finally said and brought me out of my trance. She got out of the car and everyone followed.

**PPOV ( Its Alberta, but Abe starts with an 'a' so I'll use 'P' for Petrov.) **

It was Danni and Nick Jones. Nick was a guardian, Danni was a Moroi. She gave up the tile of Princess to be with him. I haven't spoken to them in years. Maybe we should have a talk.

"I know them." I told everyone else and stepped out of the car. I knew they all would follow me. I missed Rose. And I know everyone else did to. I walked up to the door knocking and waiting. There was voices from within and then the door finally opened.

"Alberta?" Nick smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Nick, I think we need a talk with you and Danni." he nodded and smiled. He let us in and led us to the living room where Danni was sitting on a sofa watching the telly.

"who was it Nick?" she asked and looked around. Smiling as she spotted me. "Alberta!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Sorry about the not having kids. I heard you always wanted some." she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, but we adopted and she's beautiful and sweet. She treats us like real parents."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." She looked confused and so did Nick. They offered us to sit, and we all did, the kids taking the floor, while Janine, Abe, Dimitri and I took the other sofa.

"What brings you here Alberta?"

**RPOV**

I smiled as Tori and I walked to her car and she drove us to the resturant we had all agreed to meet. I didn't want to be out that long, but I also didn't want to go back home. There was a nagging in the back of my head, begging me to remember something. I sighed and sat down at the table.

Ever since the beach, I have been getting flashes of images through my head, ad I have been drawing them out too. The Nick saw them and asked if I ever thought about being a scathe artiest for the police or FBI. I didn't think about it, but now I think I might. Well go for the police academy and the scathe artiest too. Maybe I could do both, but I hsd other priorities.

I sighed ad ate my food happily.

**DPOV(Danni)**

"The girl that walked out of this house, we know her." I was confused. Alberta knew a lot of people, but a teenaged girl?

"You know Alexis?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Her real name is Rosemarie, Rose Hathaway. She was a student at St. Vladimer's. She was also Guardian Belikov's student." I looked at them funny. Then I remembered Alexis losing her memory.

They handed us a picture, to prove that they were etelign the truth.

"Why is she here?" Asked Princess Vanilisa. I sighed, and nick rubbed my back, answering.

"She was in a car accident. She wasn't badly injured, a few cuts and bruesis, and some stiches. The glass got in her eyes, damaging them. She lost her memory. They doctor thinks it's amnesia from a tromatic event. We've been taking care of her ever since." all the guardians had their mask on, but I seen the short woman with red hair, Hathaway I think, she looked pained and saddened.

"We would like to take her back to the Academy. Just to see if she can et her memory back." I nodded hesitantly. I loved Alexis-I mean Rose- with all my heart. But it wasn't right keeping her here and letting her abondon her past.

"I'll pack some of her things." I got up sadly and the Princess stood up fast.

"I'll help." Together we walked to Alexis's room and I got a bag from under her bed. Vanilisa was looked at all the pictures and looked at them. She then looked around the room, and stopped at Alexis's memory book we bought her so she could write anything she remembers.

"It's all the things Ale-Rose remembers." She nodded and looked through the book. It was mostly drawings. She wrote more in it the day she got bac from the beach. I sighed and finished packing her bag. Vanilisa walked out, laving me alone in Alexis room.

I grabbed Alexis's stuffed teddy Nick won for her a few weeks ago. I smiled and hugegd him, and I sat on her bed.

**LPOV**

"hey guys look at this." I said as I walked back out into the living room. Looking through the book. I handed it to Alberta who grabbed it off me and looked thought the drawings.

They were very good and well detailed. There was one of me and everyone else. I sighed and sat down beside Christian. A few hours passed ad we were getting ready to go and come back in the morning when the door opened.

"I'm home!" Rose's voice travelled through to the living room and she walked up the stairs.

Nick looked pained and got up and walked into the kitchen. Danni came down ad sat in the living room on the sofa she occupied earlier. She sighed and sank into it and dragged her legs up to her.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs sounded and Rose walked down, but she didn't walk down alone. She walked in with a …

_**Baby?**_

**Woop! A baby! Bet you weren't expecting that! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

I didn't like waking Anilissia but she was due a bottle before she actually went to sleep. I sighed and walking into the living room. Them same people where there and were looking at me as if I just killed someone. I stopped in my tracks and cleared at Danni, who was in the living room, looking sad and tense.

"What are they doing here?" Danni sighed and tried to come close to me, but I stepped back. Anilissia started to cry and I turned my back to walk into the kitchen were I saw Nick. He was slightly smling at me, but I glared at him and got a bottle. I heated it up as Nick walked out and I fed Anilissia and put her back to bed. She would sleep the whole night hopefully. I walked down and walked into the living room, leaning against the door frame.

"Alexis, they know you. They friends where your friends before the accident." I slouched down and glared at them and the at Danni and Nick.

"why would you tell them about me? I didn't want them to know anything about me, if I did I would have told them myself. I DO NOT KNOW THEM." the blonde one that I slapped the other day looked hurt and as if she wanted to cry, but I just shrugged. They eyes had anger and hurt in their eyes, but I didn't care. The woman with short red hair, who did look Familiar, also looked hurt and was digger her nails into the palm of her hand, so hard, it was causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Alexis. They know who you are. They were your class mates and teachers. You should go with them." I gaped at Nick.

"You hate me that much you want me to fuck off with some starngers that I don't even know? Why did you take me back from the hospital then? Was I just something to make you both look like good samaritneS?" my voic was breack, I knew I was going to cry. I trateer tear fell from my eyes and down my cheek, before I could stop it. I angerly wiped it away. "Nick and Danni Jones! Brings home little accident girl! Lovely." I was panting and danni looked hurt. I felt bad for saying these things, but I didn't care.

"It's not like that Ro-"

"So you stopped calling me alexis, did you Nick? What, you just listen to others and decide to call me by a name I don't know? You already think of me gone?" "Alexis, calm down." I had to laugh at Danni.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I meant to calm down? You want to pawn me off on some starnagers! For al I know they guys could be pedofile rapists and the girls some whore commune!" I stormed out of the living room and up to my room, slamming and lcoking the door behind me. I sighed and grabbed some of my things and threw them in the bag. I also went into Anilissia's room, backed some of her clothes, her blanket and teddy. I picked her up as softly as I could and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing the baby bag and storming out of the house, and over to Tori's.

As soon as she saw me, she allowed me to come in and we walked up to her room. I put Anilissia into the bed thing I always had over in Tori's - with her and her parents permission- and sat on Tori's bed.

"They're trying to get rid of me! They don't want me here! They want me to go with total strangers! They hate me!" Tori shh-ed me and pulled me to her chest and I cried. I cried myself to sleep that night. Not wanting to get up.

**(Because I haven't updated all week, I'll keep going. Was gonna leave it there but its too short)**

**RPOV**

I woke up to Anilissia crying. I sighed and walked over to her, changing her and giving her, her bear so she could play with it. I changed and brushed my teeth, when Tori walked in.

"I know your going to hate me and everything, but please hear me out." I looked at Tori. They are ot the most comforting words that come out of her mouth.

"what did you do tori?" I glaring at her as she backed away slowly.

"I got Nick and Danni over. They want to talk to you." I grabed a pillow and flung it at her, jumping off the bed and standing in front of her.

"WHY!" I grabbed another pillow and flung it at her head. "You're my friend! Your not meant to do this!" danni and nick walked in and sat on the bed. Tori ran out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Where're the others? Surprised you didn't come over with them." I sneered and they slightly flinshed.

"Look Alexis. They are your family. You have to remember your past, you can't live life not knowing who you truly are."

"I know who I am! I'm Alexis Jones! Unless you both disowned me!" Nick flinced and danni looked to the floor.

"Guradian Petrov is a good friend of mine. I trust she wont hurt you."

"ALexis, I want you to go with them. Learn where you came from. Know who you are." I sighed. They did have a point. I always wanted to know who I was, and where I came from.

"You can call us whenever." I sighed and agreed. They smiled and hugged me, but I just stoo like a dead fish, that hurt them. I grabbed up all of our stuff, ignoring the pleads from Tori, begging me to forgive her. The people where at a jeep, my bags where in the car. I strapped Anilissia into the car seat and got in beside her. I ignored all the conversation and just looked out the window.

"We were in the car for ages. At least two days. We had stopped along the way to let Anilissia be fed and everything like that, but I was still ignoring the converse. The blonde girl, who I hared everyone call her Lissa was playing with Anilissia and smiling. I slightly smiled and wondered why their names where so alike.

_You must have named her after her. _I pushed the thought to the side and looked out the window.

By this time, we were driving up to big huge iorn gates. The buildings looked gothic, and very much like a prsion. I didn't like it. It was like my own personal hell. As soon as the gurdain let us pass, and the car came to a slow stop in the garage, I got out, taking Anilissia with em, along with her pram and the bags.

The showed me to my rom, but when I got there, I closed the door in their faces, ignoring them once again, tier pleas for coming out of the room.

We were now working on Vampire times, so I went to bed, after putting Anilissia into a crib, I fell asleep son after.

**LPOV**

Rose was quite through the whole trip back to the academy. She wouldn't even talk during the car ride, but I did notice a smal smile at the corner of her lips as I was playing with her baby.

Who would have though Rosemarie Hathaway would have had a baby.

As Dimitri parked the car we all took Rose to her room, but she closed the door and wouldn't open it for anyone. I sighed and we all gave up.

"You should go to bed. We'll try again in the morning." Jnaine looked beat up and Abe looked worried. Christian dragged me away to our own room. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, before getting into my PJ's ad curling up closely to Christian. I wraped my legs around him and placed my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. He kissed the top of my head before falling asleep. I thought once more about Rose, before I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

"We just have to make her rememer." Abe rubbed my shoulders as I sat on the sofa, refusing to go to bed.

"What if she doesn't Abe?" he sighed and kneeled in front of me.

"She will remember." I sighed and let Abe guied me to the bed.

**DPOV**

My Roza couldn't remmember anything, and she has a baby. The baby did look like Vika, but I shoved the thought to the side. I walked slowly to my room and sat on ym bed. I was like a dead mummy. I didn't talk, it's like I've gone back into my shell, the shel I was in since I returned to the academy to protect the Princess, but Roza took her away. Roza got my out of that shell and now, I'm back into it. Alberta noticed and remarked on it, but I just stood their with my guardian mask in place, wallkign around like a limp mummy.

Roza has to remember, and if she hates me so much for what I did, the I could take it, but at least I would know she remembers me. I look at her and all I see is a frightened girl, who wants to know answers, but is too afraid to go a search for them.

I sighed and lay back on my bed, feeling empty. My heart heavy. I thought about my Roza, before I was taken my the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Vote on New Poll please! R&R tell me what you think. every futher chapter will be her remembering each of her friends, so yeah, the story will be sorta long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**VOTE ON NEW POLL. Thought I'd update another chapter. I had spear time, and I had an idea of what to write from walking up a mountain, which by the way nearly got me killed! Literally! Okay! On with the nice story from the nice teen, who wont sto- SHUT UP ALREADY**

**RPOV**

I checked on Anilissia and jumped into the shower. I scrubbed my teeth too. I looked myself in the mirror and sigh. I towel dried my hair and got dressed, while doing my make-up and slipping on my glasses after. I didn't like wearing my Contac lenses. I sighed and picked Ani up, changing her, I ran her a little bath and washed her hair. I dressed her and put her in front of the telly, on a blanket I laid out. I was just heating up her bottle in the kitchen when Ani started to cry.

"I'm coming baby." I willed the microwave to move fast when Ani's cries died down. I tested the milk and then ran back out to Ani being lifted my the red haired woman, everyone called Janine, or Hathaway or Guardian Hathaway.

"She has your nose." I smiled slightly as the woman gazed lovingly at my daughter. I wanted answers, and I needed to be nice, besides, I think I knew this woman. I sighed and held out the bottle.

"You want to feed her?" Janine, smiled brightly nodding her head. I handed her the bottle and sat beside her on the sofa.

I studied Janine and she had- well more like I had- her nose and chin. I looked at her.

"Who are you?" Janine looked over at my, while stil feeding Ani.

"I'm your biological mother." I looked at her, more in disbelieve, but it didn't faze me, I did look like her. "I wasn't always a good mother to you." I shook my head and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Tell me about yourself? Like me, and you. See if I ca remember." Janine smiled and continued to feed Ani.

"I was about twenty when I had you. Your father and I loved each other always wanted to be in your life, but I wouldn't never allow him to be. I thought I was doing the best thing. When I had you, you were a hand full. The only thing that would get you to sleep was leaving the tv sound on. I guess it was because you were used to it. When you were three, I took you to the academy. Alberta, the head guradian, promised to look after you. I was guarding Lord Léger**(can you give me some royal names?) **and he was giving me time to do this, as well as giving my leave to visit you. I would only visit you, once a year, on your birthday. When you were thirteen, you didn't want to see me, so I stopped going. You ran away from the academy when you were fifteen and were taken back when you were seventeen going on eighteen. You were trained by Dimitri and the you ran away." I could see the tears in her eyes as she talked.

Memories started to bang against my head, and I had no choice but to let them come flodding back.

_I was a baby. No older then one. Janine kept the door open slightly to let the tv sounds come to my ears as I feel asleep. _

_I was three. Janine had me in her arms as she got out of the car in St. Vladimer's. she was handing my to some other woman, but I didn't want to leave. I was clinging to Janine with everything I had. My little hands gripping the back of her shirt. "Rose please. Alberta will look after you and I'll see you all the time." I realesed my grip and Alberta held me. My mom -wow- had tears in her eyes as she kissed my forhead an got back into her car. Tears falling down her face. She didn't look back as she drove off. _

_I was thirteen. My mom said she would see me al the time, but she lied. She oly saw me once a year for an hour. Today was my thierteth birthday and I was waiting for my mom in my room. As soon as she walked in- "I never want to see you again! I hate you!" I shoved her out of the room, and never saw her again. _

_I was sixteen and in a dorm room, room, sitting on the bed painting my nails. A human walked ina and I smiled.- "everyone's waiting for you!" I sighed, finished polishin my nails and got up. _

_I was eighteen, and in a car crash. Bam!_

I was breathing fast. Janine was sitting in front of me, grippign my hands. Ani was chewing her toys on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head, but I didn't rip my hands away from her.

"Her names Anilissia Jane Jones, but I guess, I should change it to Hathaway." Janine smiled and pulled me close to her. Tears fell from my eyes as I held her tighter.

"Mommy."

**JPOV**

Rose blanked out and she looked pale. I placed her kid on the floor with her toys and crouched in front of my daughter. She looked so pale, still so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, but is aw her smiled and relax a little bit.

"Her name's Anilissia Jane Jones, but I guess I should change it to Hathaway." I smiled and pulled my daughter into a hug. I felt her tears run down my back, and I knew she could feel my tears runign down her back too.

"Mommy." I squeezed her tighter. I haven't heard her say that since she was five.

I pulled back and sucked in a breath, wiping her tears and smiling. "Were like two big babies, huh?" Rose started to laughed and picked up Anilissia, turning on the Telly to a kids channel and we al curlled up on the couch watching the tely togther, only Ani decided she didn't love us and sat in front of the telly herself. I smiled and Rose laughed.

"I love you baby." Rose smiled up at me. "I love you too mommy."

**WOOP! Don't forget to check my Poll! PS if you have any ideas PM me and I'll try to put them in this story or future stories! R&R pweasee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

As I walked around the campus I ventured into the training hall were the other people plus my mom where. My mom smiled at my approach, but I didn't what anything to do with the others, so instead of walking into the training hall, I turned my back and walked away. As I walked away I saw my moms face. She looked hurt, but there was also understanding. I picked up Ani, who I got a babysitter for and I continued to walk around.

Ani likes the out doors. She was always trying to grab the flowers, even though she only learned how to crawl just yesterday. I ignored all the looks and whispers and walked to the edge of the wards, which was a wall. I placed Ani on the ground, and she crawled right into the middle of the grass, going straight for the flowers. I smiled and went to a tree that was close enough to Ani, I sat down and sighed enjoying the peace, until Alberta - as I was told- came over and sat beside me.

"Hey." she said. I smiled slightly, remembering that it was she who took me from my moms hold.

"Hey." I relied and continued to watch Ani, who was now, trying to catch a butterfly, I smiled.

"Never thought you would have a baby before Lissa." said Alberta as she looked over to Ani. I looked at her with a questioning look and she smiled. "Lissa lost her virginity before you did. She lost it to Aaron, her boyfriend at the time." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Ani, who was smiling brightly. "You didn't lose yours until you were nearly eighteen, well considering the fact that you have a child, and you never told be about it before."

"I would have told you who my first was?" Alberta smiled and nodded.

"You told me everything. Before Dimitri showed up, I was the only one to get you out of trouble. Lissa tried, never succeeded. I always talked Kerova (Cant remeber how to spell it) around, only because I was head gurdain at the time, and I got to decide the punishments of our kind. Kerova could only expell you, I get her to put you on house arrest."

"There was no way I was that bad." I huffed and crossed my ahnds over my chest and let out a breath.

"And sturborn. You got that from your mother." I smiled slightly and looked at Ani. She was crawling her way back over to me. I went to my bag and picked out her chew dummy as she was teething. "You are a good mother too, so was your mom." I smiled again and held Ani slightly in my arms as she dumped her dummy and started to chew the string of my jacket.

"I try." was all I said as I looked down at Ani and back up at Alberta. She smiled back at me and I her. "Do you want to walk?" I nodded and stood up, taking Ani with me as I did. Alberta helped me up and held my arm to steady me so I wouldn't fall.

"You were really cute when you were younger. I've known your mother many years. I went to school with her and we were good friends. Much like you and Lissa, we were in-separable. A package deal, you ask one to go somewhere, you get the other too." I smiled slightly. "So when your mom and I went our different ways, and she rang me and told me she was pregnet, I was there with her through it all. I promised that when you turned Four, I would take care of you and I would always be there for you. I was and you always told me everything. I got you out of your first warning too, although, I was quit hilarious." I shrugged and smiled.

"I try." Alberta laughed.

"I am your godmother. Your aunty. Your favourite aunty." she kind of said it in a warnign tone that said 'you better know I'm your favourite aunty.' I rolled my eyes and smiled again.

"Oh!" Alberta smiled and laughed at me and we walked backto the appartment and I opened that door, put Ani into her playpin and but the blanckt around her ad she was sleeping, wen into the kitchen and made two cups of coco and went back to Alberta. I handed her, her cup and she smiled a thanks.

"I always got you out of trouble with Stan. You never did like that man." I shrugged, not knowing who she meant. "You were always brave, always talked about, but tht didn't bother you, they just washed off your back and you just carried on, not to say you didn't send any off the other students to the infirmary with a broken nose or ribs for saying anything about you, but you sent the most people to hospital when they talked about your friends." I smiled, I would do that for friends.

I took a sip of my coco and Alberta and I talked until the morning light was about to shine. Alberta left to go to bed and I fed Ani and then put her bed before getting into bed myself. I sighed into my pillows and closed my eyes.

"_I'll always protect her Janine." Alberta said before taking me inside the gates of the acdemey. Alberta kept me in her room that night, cuddling me as I cried for my mom. _

_I was ten I think and I got into some trouble. Alberta got me out of it and took me to her office and sat me down it he chair as she looked at me stearnly. "What are you doing up so late?" I smiled innocently and replied. _

"_I was with Jessie." I looked up and gave Alberta my puppy dog eyes._

"_Why were you out with Jessie?" I shrigged at Alberta's question. _

"_We were just hang out and stuff." _

"_And stuff?" _

"_Okay Alberta! I Jessie kissed me okay!?" Alberta gave me a look and sighed getting up from her chair. _

"_Stan, bring Rose to bed." I made a face and Alberta chuckled, shove me out of the door and I walked to my dorm room. _

_I was seventeen and everyone was saying how I did it with Jessie, whne I didn't. Alberta called me to her room and I told her I didn't and she believed me. _

"_I know your stil a virgin Rose, you would never do anything to Jessie." I smiled and went to bed. As soon as my ehad hit the pillow, the memory me and the real me, fell asleep._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so lone I was just rely busy at the weekend! Something big's going down in my school! Which me luck for Monday! I had my parent teacher meeting, and everything went well! Doing higher everything, bar Irish because of my spelling! Weh! But I'm going to work on it and hopefully I'll do higher for my mocks! Higher English, whoop! Doing Romeo and Juliet! Love the play. Going to see it preformed in the Helix in January. Anyway! Once again sorry for the delay. I meet new relatives yesterday! Sorry for the teaser! Did you know, if you treat your dog like a Princess, then she'll sit like a human? Fact! Now! On with the story! **

I was going out with Lissa. I don't remember her, but she is nice and caring. I let my mom look after Ani, while I went out with Lissa. I sighed and got dressed. I was wearing a nice short tight red skirt, a light pink top with a black bra and a red blazer. I put on my pale pink heels and I did my make-up lightly and left my hair down. I smiled and walked out of the room and to the lunch court. Lissa needed to go to court, so I went along. I got a load of "Welcome back Hathaway's" as I walked in and loads of wolf whistles. Lissa was sitting at a table with a coffee in her hand and another one beside her. She smiled as I approached and I grabbed the other coffee and took a sip and smiled as I settled in the seat in front of her.

She smiled at me and I looked around. Loads of people where looking at us but I just shrugged it off, but I could still feel their eyes burning into the back of my neck disapprovingly as if I wasn't allowed to sit with someone that had practically begged me to come and sit with her to talk.

"hey Rose!" I smiled back at Lissa, not really used to my real name after being called Alexis since I lost my memory. I sighed and smiled back.

"hey." I sat in front of her with my hands on the hot coffee, picking it up and blowing into it before sipping it and placing it back in front of me.

"Where's Anilissia?"

"She's with my mom." she smiled back at me and mentioned for me to follow her which I did. She took me to her room and sat on her sofa. I sighed sipping my coffee and sat down beside her. She smiled at m and I smiled back.

"Do you remember me at all?" I shook my head slightly.

"No, but I feel as if I know you." she got up and walking into a room which I presumed was the bedroom and emerged a few seconds later with a thick binder in her hands. She sat down pulling her feet under her butt and smiled, handing the book to me, she sat back and waited for me to open the book.

There was pictures of two little girls. The first one was of a blond cutie and a brunette child around five years old. They where smiling and hugging, both showing white teeth and laughing with their eyes.

Lissa scooted closer to me and smiled.

"That was a few days after we meet. We were both forced to write our names and we stopped. The teacher went made at you and you called her a 'fascist bastered' and through a book at her. We were best friends since." I snorted and flipped the pages.

This time it was a picture of the brunette girl climbing a tree. The blonde girl from the other picture was looking up with her arms raised up.

"I got my ball stock up in the tree and you went running for it because you didn't like to see me upset." I smiled and flipped through a few pages and for teenagers, about sixteen and they looked like Lissa and I.

Lissa smiled as she saw what picture I was looking at.

"We were sixteen then, it was before we got caught and taken back to the academy. We were at the beach with some friends. Every guy was hitting on you and some bitches started on me and you punched their noses." I smiled and looked at the last page.

"Is that it?" Lissa smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we were taken back to the academy and then a months later your gone. I got so worried." I smiled slightly. She left the room again and emerged a few moments later, only this time, bearing a letter. She sighed handing it to me and I opened it up. Looking at the writing, which was in fact my own writing.

_Lissa, I'm so sorry I left you! I know you might hate me right now for leaving you the way I did, I really do love you and me leaving has nothing to do about you. It's Dimitri! He's going to work as Tesha's guardian and I couldn't handle it. Lissa, don't come looking for me. I might be back in a month or two. I'll go to another academy, I'll graduate and then I'll come back to be your guardian. I promise. I love you Lissa and I always will. _

_Rose._

I saw Lissa had tears streaming down her face and I pulled her into a hug and let her cry softly into my shoulder, while the memories flooded back.

Hours past and Lissa and I were talking about random things and catching up like e were old friends being reunited again, which we were. It was nearly five when I looked at the clock. Lissa walked me to the door and let me out.

"I guess I should go ad talk to Dimitri then huh?" Lissa nodded and laughed while puling me into a hug and closing the door as I started to walk out of the building, but a male voice calling my name sounded and I stopped, turning to meet the voice.

"Hey babe." I looked at him as if he lost him mind. "It's me!" He stated, but I continued to look at him strange. "I was your boyfriend before you left." I put my head to the side and he leaned in, trying to give me a kiss. I leaned back as he leaned in but he kept leaning in to attack my lips, so I dragged up my knee and kneed him down south. He crippled to the floor and started to groan.

I looked up from Jessie's body and saw Dimitri looking down at me just a few feet away. I stepped over Jessie's body and walked up to Dimitri.

"I need to talk to you. Come to my room tomorrow at four." I walked away and went to my moms room and knocked. She opened the door and smiling as she let me in.

"Where's she?" I asked as I went into the living room.

"She fell asleep, your father and I put her to bed. I'll wake her up now." I shook my head.

"Did you feed her?" my mom nodded and I sighed. " Let her sleep, she wont go down easily if I wake her up now." my mom smiled. "She'll wake up at midnight and if she doesn't you wake her she wont mind but have a bottle ready and once she's burped she'll be asleep and sleep until ten. I'll come over at three. You some time together." my mom smiled ad kissed me good-bye as I walked to my apartment, sighing.

I never spent so much time by myself. I always had Ani to keep me company. I sighed and turned on the TV, but boredom sent me to be at nine. I woke up at twelve the next afternoon, having the best sleep in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about taking so long in UD, but my laptop broke and I've got a big practice exam coming up and have to study. I know this is short but its all I have time for, its not been my year, for me or my family. Anyway R&R**

Having another three hours to myself I decided to take a long shower. Just letting the hot water fall over my tense mussels and walking into the kitchen I had to put a bottle back into the fridge. Habits! Once I had my food on a plate I sat on the sofa and turned on the television, but soon turned it off.

I've never been in house by myself in long time since Danni and Nick took me in. I sighed and my stomach turned. I really missed them, and I missed Ani. I was looking at the clock waiting for three.

As soon as three hit I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door, just as it knocked. I was confused. I had no idea who it was. The others would be at My moms house waiting for me. Sighing I opened the door- jumping into strong arms.

"Danni! Nick!" They both squeezed me tight and kissed my forehead. "Nice to see you Lex-Rose." Danni smiled and I sighed. }"Now where's the little one?" Nick asked smiling at me and finally releasing me form his grip.

"With the others. My mom took her last night and Ani fell asleep- I didn't want to wake her." Danni and Nick rolled their eyes and sighed. "I'm just going to pick her up, you can come if you want." I finished dumbly. Obviously they would want to come and see Ani, they did help me raise her. Danni nodded while Nick rolled his eyes.

We walked talking. Getting to know thing. They told me how all my friends missed me and Ani and they wanted me to go visit them as soon as possible.

I walked to my moms house and just walked in. I knew they would keep the front door unlocked because I was coming. Nick and Danni followed.

I walked into the living room and seen everyone on the floor and sofa playing with Ani. I smiled and I knew Danni and Nick were smiling behind me. Ani looked over t me and her smile grew, but grew bigger when she saw Danni and Nick.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Ani ran over to then and Nock picked her up and threw her into the air as she giggled and clung to his neck, cuddling into it. I saw the hurt flash through my mom and dad, and even Dmitri.

"Guys this is Danni and Nick, they adopted me after the crash." I looked back and smiled. "Danni saved me."

"Thank you for everything." Dad said as Mom nodded. Ani slid down from Nick and ran over to table and picked up a page as we all sat down on the sofa.

"Mommy look!" She said plumping down on my knee and holding the paper in front of her. "That's you, me, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Grandpapa, Grandmamma, Auntie Lissa, Auntie- Uncle Christian Layla and BowBow." I laughed and kissed her head.

"It's beautiful, I love it." Ani giggled as I kissed her head. "Can Grandma and Grandpa have this one? They don't see us anymore." I smiled sadly and nodded. Ani smiled wide and jumped on Danni and handed them the picture. They smiled.

"Rose can I talk to you?" Dmitri asked and I nodded got up and kissed Ani on the head. "My Family wants to come down. I wanted them to know about Ani, only if you'd let me." I looked up at his brown eyes.

"Dmitri, she's your daughter, you can show her off to your family there's no need to ask me." He smiled slightly. "I want to ask you something else." I looked up at him waiting for his to continue. "I wanted to ask you on a date." I smiled.

"I'd like that." I kissed his cheek and we walked back to the living room hand in hand.

"What happened?" Lissa teased as Ani giggled and everyone laughed.


End file.
